


SMEXY YAOI FIC XD 2: Electric Boogaloo (Now With 75% More Scooby-Doo!)

by Moony (orphan_account)



Series: SMEXY YAOI FIC XD [2]
Category: Happy Days, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa spoilers (if you squint hard enough), Implied Undyne/Alphys, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of Enoshima Junko, My Immortal References, Orgy, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "SMEXY YAOI FIC XD". (This is a trollfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMEXY YAOI FIC XD 2: Electric Boogaloo (Now With 75% More Scooby-Doo!)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: SMEXY YAOI FIC XD 2: Monokuma Strikes Back
> 
> EDIT (1/26/17): I promise this fic isn't dead! I've just been procrastinating on the third (and final) instalment of this fic... Also, Tumblr suddenly likes to find pedophilia in everything now, and they love to bitch about it, so I just wanted to clarify that everyone is over 18 in this fic.

finzie andv richie were in waterfsall (teh palce in undertale lol) smoking dank kush wif da mistery gang. also waligui, ~~junk enshime~~ murkrow iksava, jontron (hes an gud gy nao OR ISSS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UDNDUNDNDUN), cirno, and god (haruhi suzumiya) werv there.  
  
"ayy sko0by pass me teh scoby doobie" ed faoznie  
  
"rol rokay" sed sobby dio and paosed fonzie th weed.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHH" sad waligi in a sexy voice. he gave fred and dafny bonerz.  
  
"dis is sum dank kush" said god.  
  
"haaaah ?" said muroko deresd up as junko.  
  
"she siad 'dis is sum dank kush'" said ritci becase he hasnt had any lines yet.  
  
"rcishi u ufckin idiot i heard hwat she said i onyl sed tht becauis tahs my ony memerable saound clip cuz i dye 2 sexend s in. god this wig is s blonrd its blonder thehn junkos natural hairl roflmao" sed mukro ikesaab  
  
"god" sd ricie. he wanted 2 kri.  
  
"wut" said god  
  
"no i wasnt adreasing yu i just said god lol" said righie  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" loled everyone exept for waliugi who aid "WAAHHH"  
  
"ur a baka chiruno" seaid jotnron positng dank memes on instagram i n da kidz bop tag  
  
"That hurts my feelings. You should be ashamed of yourself, Jontron. I am not a baka," replied Cirno, smoking some of the dank kush.  
  
"OY WHUT DE FUK AR YOU DOIGN SNOKIMG WED ON YM LAWN" it was................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................undyne!!!  
  
"oh shit" saud velma  
  
“oh fuk giz we gotta run away!!1” sez shaegi with a joint in his moth  
  
“u fukin asgoles i watn sim fuckin dank ass kush 2” said undinr  
  
ther was a shiton of weed so undyne got sum end smokd te shit outof it. evey1 wus so hihg holly fukc  
  
and then..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"ey richei i ned 2 tlak 2 yo u" it was da fonzz holyl fuckign shoit!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!11!1 :o  
  
"what isi t?"" sead richie lookgin liek a uke.  
  
"elts do da nesty  in da croner" sed foonzy  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????????????????????????????? NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????????" whipsersd ruchoe quietly in a qiute wishper (AN: lol rememeber da tym reset in da frsit oen roflmao!!!1)  
  
"i may be a 1950s pimp, but don't let that stop me from fucking you hard in the ass" swid fonzie  
  
"ok" said rishie bloshing  
  
dey tuk of ther cloths and teh nhad amamzign sexxx. it wasz so hawt and den theer wos a orgy!!!!!!!!!111111 (evevm scooby doo pratisipated because shagie is  an furry) but sudanly... hten richue looked up and scrmemed. monokuma was spying on him and he was taking a video tape of him! and lihgt yagameme was masticating to it! ethy were sititng on therir bromshitks.  
  
evryornwe starerd scereeemeing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" AAAAAAAAAAHHHed everyone. exepyt waluigi who..................................................................AWSNT THEYIRE'RE AT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"wa- shit i mean upupupu!" siad monokuma liek a evil teddy baer  
  
"SJUT WAIT A MOTEHRFUCKIGN SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!1" sed fonsie. "monukama seems suspitcieos."  
  
"lol ti edifnaly isnt my sister contrling him loolololl" said mrukuro. thennn........................................................................................................ seh got impaieled by SPPPPPEAARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!11 :o and den sh ewas deided  
  
"ohyl fukc unidne why da fuk wuld you kill morocco liek dat!!11" alphys said (AN: se wus ther 2 i just frorgot too meniton ite XDXDXDXDXD)  
  
"wtf it wusnt me!" said urdeyn  
  
"moakmoma acts an afuwl lot leik soemun we no odnt u thingk so rinshi" fenzi s3d 2o rirchie  
  
"lol idk" seaed rinsuke  
  
den fonize ttuk of moonokamas mask.  
  
it was................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................WALUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!1!!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
"WAAAAHHHH" said waluigi sadly  
  
"wailuji how coudl yo betray us liek that!!!?!!?!?!!?/1!/?!//?/" sasd rirchie  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH" shouted walpurgis eviliy  
  
THE Nwlauigi FUXKHIG EXPLODWED!!!!!!!!!!!11!!111111 :o  
  
ethn evry oen contuinued ther hoat orgy an smoked ewed evryday  
  
TEH EDN11!!!!!


End file.
